fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Akua Mazenta
Akua Mazenta (アクアマゼンタ) Is simular to Macey's brother Kaleb Mello. But he was Nicer than Him. He likes Popsicles and Smoothies and Cold drinks. He wears a Scarf like KAITO's because he is KAITO's friend while his Sister Sakura is MEIKO's Cousin. Concept Etymology Akua adopted Sakura when he was young(Because Sakura was originally the Citizen of Free Country, USA). Years later....Sakura was now 14 years old while Akua was now 16 years old. Akua saw what Happened to Sakura's legs one day....He was Amazed because her Legs looked like Homestar's legs. He join in the Vocaloid Fandom and Free Country, USA along with her Sister. Appearance He has Dark brown hair and has a Ponytail like Males have. He has a light blue star Tattoo on his left cheek. He has a scarf like Kaito's. He wears a Shirt simular to Kagamine Len. He has Sleeves simular to Miku,Haku,Neru,Rin and Len. His pants are Blue and his Shoes are Blue. Sakura's shoes are simular to Homestar's while Akua's shoes are simular to The Bonanza Brothers. the 16 CV-02 UTAU on his chest looks like a mark. Media featuring Akua Mazenta Male HK at Aquestone Trivia * His friends are Kagamine Rin and Len, Onpu Segawa, Lincoln Loud(The Loud House), Dribble and Spitz (WarioWare), Kasane Ted, Karate Joe(Rhythm Heaven, Momoko Azuka, Kamui Gakupo, Kaito Shion, Mettaton(Undertale), Bruno and Clara, ZeeU,SeeWoo, Jimmy P (WarioWare), Dr.Crygor (WarioWare),K.K Slider, Luna Loud(The Loud House), Norbert (Angry Beavers), The Bonanza Brothers, Tom Servo(MST3K), Crow(MST3K), Shirosaki Yuudai (Cevio), Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Strong Sad, Senor Cardage, Bubs, Marzipan, Fukase, Utatane Piko, Pom Pom, Zoidberg (Futurama), Cyber Diva, Bones(Alter/Ego), and Other Fictional and Synthesizer Characters(That are Macey's Favorites). * He is a Fan of Bonanza Brothers. * He's 16 Years old than Macey (She's 13) * He has some Fictional and Synthesizer like Girlfriends. For example is Defoko (Uta Utane) * His Chinese name is 水彩洋红色 (Shuǐcǎi yáng hóngsè) * His English name is Aqua Magenta * His French name is bleu magenta (The french for Blue Magenta) * His Spanish name is magenta azul (The Spanish for Blue Magenta) * His Korean name is 아쿠아 마젠타(akua majenta) * He had a Chinese Duet Girlfriend called Xin Hua * He had a French Duet Girlfriend called ALYS * He had an English Duet friend called Fukase * He had a Spanish Duet friend called Bruno * He had a Korean Duet friend called ZeeU and SeeWoo * His favorite Cartoon is Homestar Runner and Woody Woodpecker because his laugh sounds like Woody Woodpecker's * He is a Mistie of MST3K * His favorite Anime is DragonBall, Naruto, Bleach and Digimon * His UTAU friend is Kenta Chikune and Nagareboshi Yue * He has black shoes like the Bonanza Brothers' * He sounds simular to Male HK from Aquestone His Synthesizer Friends and Family * [[Sakura Mazenta|Sakura Mazenta (サクラマゼンタ)' '(Sister)]] * Papuru Mazenta (パープルマゼンタ) (Older Sister) * Cheri Mazenta (チェリーマゼンタ) (Younger Sister) * Burossamu Mazenta (ブロッサムマゼンタ) (Mommy) * Reddo Mazenta (レッドマゼンタ) (Daddy) * Sawa Mazenta (サワーマゼンタ) (Sister's Genderbent Cousin) * Aka Mazenta (赤マゼンタ) (Genderbent Cousin) * Itazura Gaki (いたずら書き) (Paper Friend) * Meiwakuna baka (迷惑なばか) (Ridiculoid Cousin) * Sakura Hagane (さくらハガネ) (Hagane Cousin) * Orokana kyofu (愚かな恐怖) (Comic Relief Friend) * Sachura Mazeta (サチューラマゼタ) (Pet) * Ika Akua (イカアクア) (Pet) * Macne Ichigo (Mac音いちご) (Mac Cousin) * LEON (Friend) * LOLA (Friend) * KAITO (Friend) * Kamui Gakupo (Friend) * Megurine Luka (Friend) * Gumi (Freind) * Hiyama Kiyoteru (Friend) * BIG AL (Friend) * Tonio (Friend) * Utatane Piko (Friend) * VY2 (Friend) * VY1 (Friend) * Mew (Friend) * OLIVER (Friend) * CUL (Friend) * Bruno (Friend) * Clara (Friend) * IA (Friend) * Aoki Lapis (Friend) * AVANNA (Friend) * KYO (Friend) * WIL (Friend) * YOHIOloid (Friend) * Kokone (Friend) * Kanon (Friend) * Flower (Friend) * Chika (Friend) * Rana (Friend) * Cyber Diva (Friend) * Xin Hua (Girlfriend) * Yuezheng Ling (Friend) * Sachiko (Aunt) * ARSLOID (Friend) * RUBY (Friend) * DEX (Friend) * DAINA (Friend) * Otori Kohaku (Friend) * Fukase (Friend) * Stardust (Friend) * Otomachi Una (Friend) * Kagamine Rin and Len (Friend) * Rana (Friend) * Cyber Songman (friend) * Macne Nana (Friend) * Zhiyu Moke (Friend) * LUMi (Friend) * Yumemi Nemu (Friend) * The UTAULOIDS (Friends,Girlfriends and Rivals) * Minase Kou (Friend) * Tsurumaki Maki (Girlfriend) * Suzuki Tsudumi (Girlfriend) * Takahashi (Friend) * Akasaki Minato (Friend) * Ginsaki Yamato (Uncle) * Shirosaki Yuudai (Friend) * Kizaki Airi (Girlfriend) * HAL-O-ROID (Friend) * Macne Coco (White as Girlfriend,Black as Friend) * Macne Papa (Friend) * Lady Parsec (Friend) * Dandy704 (Friend) * Spencer AL2 (Friend) * VOSIM (Friend) * Rotten.ST (Friend) * Cidertalk'84 (Friend) * Daisy Bell (Friend) * Bones (Friend) * Marie Ork (Friend) * ALYS (Girlfriend) * NATA (Girlfriend) * LEORA (Friend) * VERA (Friend) * The NIAOniaos (Friends,Girlfriends and Rivals) * Acme Iku (Friend) * VORA (Friend) * Khylin (Friend) * The AquesTones (Friends) * Fanloids (Friends,Girlfriends and Rivals) * Kiana (Friend) * Huan Xiao Yi (Girlfriend) * Dong Fang Zhi Zi (Friend) * Yan Xi (Girlfriend) * AKAZA (Girlfriend) * Other Synthesizer Characters (Friends,Girlfriends and Rivals) Gallery Akua Mazenta.PNG|Concept made using Create a Vocaloid By GemmaTerra Category:Male Category:UTAU Category:Voiced by Aquestone Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Derivative of Kaito Category:Characters By Princessdaisyfan99 Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of yowane haku Category:Brothers Category:NIAOniao Category:Derivative of Honne Dell Category:Free Country,USA Citizens Category:Voiced by Other Synthesizer character